Chers auteurs de fanfictions
by Naelye
Summary: Quand les personnages de Kuroko no Basket pètent les plombs et prennent leur clavier, leur crayon, leur plume ou tout ce qu'ils veulent en main... pour écrire des lettres cinglantes aux auteurs de fanfictions! Humour!
1. Aux stalkers

Helloo~

Alors me voici pour une nouvelle -ma première!- fic de KnB. Je passais mon temps à lire vos histoires, certaines d'entre elles étant coup de coeur tout genre de fandom confondus, puis j'ai eu cette idée (okayyy, elle a déjà utilisée par d'autres personnes, mais bon, j'aimais le concept) et... voilà!

Comment réagiraient les personnages de Kuroko no Basket (qui ne m'appartiennent pas d'ailleurs :'() s'ils lisaient nos fics à nous, fangirls?

J'espère que vous allez aimer!

* * *

Chers bande de stalkers,

Je sais que je suis l'un de vos personnages préférés. Cependant, après avoir lu quelques-unes de vos œuvres, je me dis que j'aimerais beaucoup moins l'être.

D'abord, je ne suis pas _autant_ narcissique, égoïste, idiot et cruel que ça. C'est vrai qu'au basket, j'ai tendance à me foutre de la gueule des autres seulement parce que la différence de niveau est devenue ridicule et drôle à voir, ou parce que je m'ennuie. Et même si je sèche quelques cours, je suis intelligent, merci.

Bref, ce n'est pas ça qui me choque le plus. Les personnes avec qui vous me mettez en couple le plus souvent, merde. Kise ? Alors là ça commence déjà mal ! Vous me voyez vraiment, moi _,_ avec cet espèce de… blond pleurnichard ?! Sérieux, vous avez que ça à faire me caser avec des mecs, des fois avec des meufs que je connais même pas aussi ?

Il y a aussi Tetsu. Et ces fics où vous me mettez en compétition avec Akashi pour savoir lequel gagnera son cœur bla bla bla, celles où je le ''vole'' à Kagami pour qu'il redevienne mon ombre. Non, non, non. Tout simplement. N'ai-je pas déjà dit que tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était les gros seins et Mai-chan ?! Tetsu est _loin_ d'avoir ce corps, merci. Y en a ils me mettent avec Satsu, putain. Je sais qu'elle a un beau corps, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. En plus c'est mon amie d'enfance… !

Sauf que c'est pas le pire, et quand j'ai découvert l'autre personne avec qui je _'_ 'couchais comme une bête'' j'ai relu dix fois pour être sur du nom, limite je voulais aller voir une optométriste. Pis j'ai presque vomi aussi. Une chance que je n'ai lu que dans le fandom français.

… Kagami*. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête ? C'est un RIVAL, et ce n'est pas parce que il est… arrrghh, même à l'écrit c'est difficile à l'avouer, presque de mon niveau, ça ne veut pas dire que je ressens une attirance physique, psychologique ou même les deux pour lui!

Alors je vous souhaite d'arrête la drogue, j'suis sérieux, ça vous réussit pas,

Le meilleur basketteur du Japon, Aomine.

* * *

* : c'est triste pour toi Dai-chan, mais le AoKaga fait parti de mes OTP~


	2. Aux auteurs aux idées déplacées

Hey~

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai vu que vous avez appréciez et j'en suis super contente! Je remercie également les followers et ceux qui ont mis en favoris aussi!

En fait je ne crois pas que j'aurais un rythme de publication bien établi puisque de toute façon j'les tiens jamais mais vu que c'est des petits chapitres, j'essaierai d'en garder un assez stable haha x)

Et maintenant je peux répondre aux anonymes :

Lyra : justement, j'essaie de les faire le plus réaliste possible! J'suis contente que ça marche visiblement :D merci pour ta review!

kara : mais ouiii t'inquiète j'vais continuer haha x) on pense jamais assez à eux, hein?! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Alors maintenant... voilà la suite, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que la lettre d'Aomine~

* * *

Chers écrivains aux idées déplacées,

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à vous écrire une lettre, en fait. Au début, je me suis dit que cette folie passagère allait passer donc je n'ai rien dit. Visiblement, ce n'était pas passager.

D'abord, il y a les différents pronoms qualificatifs que vous utilisez pour me décrire. ''fétichiste d'horoscope'', ''le vert'', ''le tsundere'', etc… j'en vois de toutes les couleurs.

Juger, classer ou nommer quelqu'un par sa couleur de cheveux est clairement immature et impoli. N'allez pas croire que c'est moi qui ait choisi cette couleur _totalement naturelle_. Et je n'ai pas choisi non plus le fait d'avoir un uniforme de basket orange. Alors cessez de me comparer à une carotte ou tout autre fruit/objet, ce n'est pas drôle. Encore une chose : je ne remonte pas mes lunettes quand je ne les ai pas. Arrêtez de me faire faire ça dans vos histoires, ça en devient insultant. Et j'aurais tendance à dire que ce n'est pas mon genre mais plus celui de quelques idiots faisant parti de mon entourage que je ne nommerai pas.

Après, l'horoscope _est_ à prendre au sérieux. Je n'en suis pas ''fétichiste'', comme vous dîtes, pas superstitieux non plus, tout ce que je fais est prendre des précautions, nanodayo.

Maintenant, le sujet qui fâche. Ça se résume en un mot : Takao.

Alors là je n'ai pas de mot pour résumé votre stupidité. Je vous le demande : où est-ce que vous voyez que j'ai des sentiments cachés pour lui ou le contraire, nanodayo ? Il ne m'appelle pas Shin-chan parce que je l'ai demandé, juste parce qu'il est un vrai emmerdeur. On est toujours ensemble principalement à cause du basket. Il vient me chercher le matin parce qu'on est dans la même classe. J'ai commencé à avoir de plus en plus confiance en lui à cause du temps qu'on a passé ensemble en pure amitié et non parce que ''de plus en plus que les jours passaient, les sentiments du vert devenaient plus forts''. Takao est mon ami. Et je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'admets. Mais ça, pas question de lui dire, nanodayo.

Il y a aussi Murasakibara, tout compte fait. Votre absurdité m'épate de plus en plus. Ce type et moi, on est tout simplement incompatibles. De signes astrologiques, de caractère, de tout. Je ne comprends pas votre persévérance à vouloir me caser avec ce gamin gourmand sans aucune manières. Evidemment, je ne parlerais pas de Kise, Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine ou même Kagami.

Sincèrement,

Celui dont les tirs ne ratent jamais, Midorima.


	3. Aux auteurs injustes

Hellooo~

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle lettre!

J'suis vraiment contente que le chapitre de Midorima vous ait plus :D alors je crois que vous allez encore reconnaître la personne rapidement (pourtant, j'essaie le plus possible d'être mystérieuse mais j'y arrive pas :() et... bref, voilà! Merci à celles (ceux?) qui ont laissé des reviews et qui ont follow ou mis en favoris!

Guest : Je ne ferais pas seulement la génération des miracles, j'vais essayer de diversifier un peu. Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé le concept, surtout en lisant les fanfics d'autres fandoms, même s'il y en a pas du même style! Merci d'avoir laissé une review!

kara : Ehh merde, ça m'a pris du temps à comprendre ta review x) il y a TROP de sous-entendus dans les mangas, c'est pas notre faute si on fangirlise à cause de ça :( et je vais confisquer les ciseaux d'Akashi, t'inquiète pas!

lys0212 : Merci! Ehhh bien voilà le prochain!

J'espère que vous allez autant apprécié que les deux autres, bonne lecture!

Oh, et bonne année!

* * *

Chers auteurs de fanfictions injustes,

Vous savez, quand j'ai commencé à lire des fanfictions sur la Générations des Miracles, des fois sur moi, des fois sur les autres, quelque chose m'a frappé. Quelque chose de très important m'a frappé.

Vous mettez l'amour de ma vie avec tout le monde. Ki-chan, Midorin, Mukkun, Dai-chan, Akashi-kun, Kagamin... bref, vous avez compris, tout le monde sauf… moi. Et c'est totalement injuste.

Il est clair que JE suis la petite-amie de Tetsu-kun. Bien entendu, j'ai eu une petite satisfaction en voyant qu'il y a certaines histoires décrivant notre histoire d'amour naissante, mais rien qu'une minorité. Et ce n'est jamais des histoires complètes, longues et bien décrites. J'en suis déçue. Ça se résume toujours qu'à des petites scènes en tant que couple secondaire pour mieux montrer le principal après.

…

Je crois que je devrais me compter chanceuse que vous mettez Tetsu-kun avec des hommes, en fait. Une chance que je n'en ai pas vu ni lu avec cette… B.

Autre point plus ou moins important. J'ai foi en ma cuisine. Peut-être que les autres non (même Mukkun…), mais moi oui, alors n'ayez pas peur d'en prendre une bouchée quand je vous le demande… s'il vous plaît ?

Il y a aussi mon ''couple'' avec Dai-chan. Moi, avec cet espèce de… ganguro ?! Non, non, non. Aomine-kun est une personne très importante pour moi, je m'inquiète pour lui et j'en prends soin. Oui, j'ai des sentiments, mais pas ceux dont vous pensez. Arghh, juste à y penser…

Poursuivons avec Imayoshi-senpai. J'espère que vous rigolez, parce que… je refuse, tout simplement. Il est très gentil avec moi, il m'aide avec Dai-chan et il est le capitaine de Too. J'espère que vous comprendrez que ça ne se fera pas.

Pour finir, il y a Akashi-kun. Akashi Seijuro. C'est bien de mon ancien capitaine dont vous parlez ? … visiblement, oui. Alors j'ai analysé ce... couple, et j'ai regroupé quelques arguments pour lesquels je ne peux tout simplement pas sortir avec lui, ni tomber amoureuse : a) je suis déjà amoureuse, b) et ce n'est pas de lui, c) il est beaucoup trop arrogant d) il fait peur e) je sais qu'il a changé mais ce n'est pas grave, il est arrogant et il fait peur quand même et finalement, f) le rouge et le rose ne vont pas bien ensemble, voilà, c'est tout.

Mais _surtout,_ l'argument qui écrase radicalement les autres et le fait que je ne peux pas sortir avec les garçons nommés est que je resterai toujours fidèle à Tetsu-kun. Je ne me permettrais pas d'aller voir ailleurs, voyons !

Sincèrement,

La petite-amie de Tetsu-kun et l'analyseur/manager de Too, Momoi.


	4. Aux auteurs dégénérés

Heyy!

Alors la rentrée ? Ca s'est bien passé? J'suis passée d'un réveil à 11h30 et plus à 7h environ. C'est dur. Et c'est passé leeentement. En tout cas, j'espère pour vous que la vôtre n'était pas si pire!

Dooonc, me revoilà pour le chapitre d'un autre personnage que j'aime mais pourtant si peu de gens le portent dans leur coeur... et là, je crois que vous avez une petite idée...

À part de remercier comme d'habitude les revieweuses, ceux qui follow et mettent en favoris, je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à part...

kara : KuroMomo y'en a pas beaucoup qui aiment en effet... je fais parti de ce groupe, j'suis désolée. Ohhh t'aimes pas Imayoshi? c'est dommage... t'aimes pas le AkaMomo? bah on est deux. En fait j'apprécie juste pas vraiment Momoi mais j'avais une soudaine inspiration pour elle oô mais c'est normal que les gens aiment le yaoi, non? Je fais toujours attention avec Akashi, t'inquiète! Merciiii à toi de laisser des reviews, voilà le chapitre~

Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

Chers auteurs dégénérés,

Vous savez, d'habitude, c'est moi qui fais chier les autres, qui les laisse sans voix, qui les blesse, bref, vous avez compris. C'est _moi_ qui fait ça aux gens, et pas les gens qui font ça à moi.

C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes en train de faire, bande de dégénérés. N'inversez pas les rôles.

Des fois, vous retranscrivez assez bien mon caractère sadique et ma haine envers Kiyoshi. J'ai au moins trouvé un point positif dans vos histoires parlant sur moi et sur la (les !) personne avec laquelle je suis en couple.

Hahaha. Vous trouvez ça drôle hein ? Attendez que j'vous pète les genoux, ça va vous refroidir un peu.

D'abord, je tiens à vous signaler quelque chose d'important : ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai voulu balancer mon coude dans la tronche du numéro 11 de Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ce mec me fait chier. Et même s'il tombe dans le dark side, je n'aurais pas une soudaine envie de coucher avec lui.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai aussi des arguments pour Imayoshi, mon ancien camarade de collège. Même pas de classe. Ce type, c'est un sadique, le diable incarné, un génie, je peux pas le sentir. Et c'est là que vous vous dîtes ''mais mon cher, tu viens de te décrire, ce qui veut dire que vous allez super bien ensemble~ Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! (cœur) (cœur) (cœur)'' Mais non. J'ai déjà dit qu'il avait une pire personnalité que moi non ? Alors voilà, si on ne se ressemble _pas,_ on ne s'assemble _pas_. À part pour le cas d'être un génie, bien entendu.

J'aimerais tellement passer ce paragraphe, et déjà vous souhaiter toutes mes condoléances, sauf que je me sens en quelque sorte obligé de vous faire sortir de la tête que Kiyoshi et moi, ça ne va _pas_ se faire. Je lui ai déjà pété le genou, j'ai déjà essayé de le refaire, vous croyez sincèrement qu'un matin, je vais me lever et je vais me dire : ''putain, Teppei est trop beau, ma haine s'est transformée en un amour profond, je crois que je l'ai blessé parce que j'étais trop jaloux de sa proximité avec Hyuuga donc j'ai voulu me venger sur lui, ahhh je m'en veux'' ? Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui lui ai retiré le droit de jouer à ce qu'il aime le plus, comme s'il allait me pardonner après une lettre d'excuse. Merde, juste à penser que moi et lui, deux parfaits opposés (c'est pas vous qui disiez ''qui se ressemble s'assemble'' ?) puissent être en couple. Non, ça ne me fait pas bander, ça me fait gerber.

Une dernière chose : c'est quoi ces histoires de viols, violence, haine, rédemption et tout ? Je ne me suis jamais fait violé et je n'ai jamais violé personne, je suis _un peu_ violent sur le terrain mais ça part du principe qu'il faut que je gagne, ''haine'', n'est-ce pas un trop gros mot pour décrire ce que je ressens envers les gens ? Et ''rédemption'', je ne me sens pas encore mal pour ce que j'ai fait aux personnes que j'ai blessé, intentionnellement ou non. D'ailleurs, si Hyuuga me déteste, c'est assez réciproque.

Je vous souhaite toutes mes condoléances…,

Hanamiya Makoto.


	5. Aux auteurs perdants

Heyyy~

Cette fois, c'est un chapitre plus long que les autres! bonn, vu la longueur des lettres vous allez dire ''bahh ok mais d'façon tes chapitres sont courts alors ça change rien'' et... j'ai rien à répondre à ça en fait. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte...!

Et c'est l'un des personnages que vous attendiez, alors je stresse un peu voyez-vous...

Merci à touuus les revieweurs (c'est pour toi Trefle) et ceux qui mettent en follow/favoris!

Kara : t'aimes pas Imayoshi :( sauf que je suis contente et fière de moi de les avoir tous les deux remontés dans ton estime en même temps uhuhuhu ohh mais y a des gens optimistes qui croivent que Kuroko et Kiyoshi peuvent aller avec Makoto... comme moi... surtout pour Teppei en fait... même si j'aime plus quand il est avec Imayoshi... ettt c'est pas grave, t'as quand même laissé un p'tit mot! Ahh, l'école... toute une histoire. Bientôt, bientôt les congés! Et voilà le chapitre, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer!

Deamon13 : Merci! Et pour Kuroko, ne perdons pas espoir que je le fasse uhuhuh~

lys0212 : j'suis contente de voir que des gens aiment Makoto, t'as l'air d'en faire partie :D Aloors merci!

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, appréciez votre lecture!

* * *

Chers auteurs perdants,

J'ai pu remarquer que vous vous intéressez à moi. Je n'en suis pas spécialement flatté, ça m'est égal.

J'ai cependant quelques points à relever concernant vos fictions.

 _Je suis absolu._ La plupart de vos histoires me montrent avec cette personnalité. Mais elles ne le font jamais parfaitement, car je ne vois pas comment on pourrait me copier. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Certains… auteurs exagèrent sur ce comportement. J'ai bien conscience que j'ai toujours raison et que je fais parti du camp des gagnants, je n'ai pas besoin de me le faire rappeler à chaque fois d'une façon qui ne me ressemble pas. Mais je dois avouer que lorsque je promets quelque chose, comme lors du match contre Shutoku, je respecte cette promesse quelle qu'elle soit. Ce n'est pas de la folie, c'est juste un engagement.

''des ciseaux volèrent'', combien de fois ai-je lu cette phrase dans une de vos histoires ? Ces ciseaux ne m'appartiennent pas, Shintaro ne me les a que prêté, et le fait que j'ai voulu… attaquer Kagami avec cette paire était un test. Je savais tout à l'avance. Je savais qu'il allait esquiver mon coup grâce à ses réflexes et je savais que j'allais quand même lui laisser une petite coupure rien que pour l'intimider.

Je sais toujours tout de toute façon. Comme _vous_ le dites si bien.

En bref, j'ai utilisé ces ciseaux pour attaquer une seule personne qui non seulement me regardait de haut et me parlait comme si rien n'était, elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans ma réunion avec mes anciens coéquipiers. J'avais tous les droits de lui faire sous-entendre de dégager. Pour vous, c'est comme rendu mon arme de prédilection.

A la longue, il faudrait un peu d'originalité.

Pour changer de sujet, n'ai-je pas déjà dis que j'aimais les _filles_ qui ont de la classe ? Et non un certain joueur fantôme à la faible présence aux cheveux bleus pâles et plus petit que moi. Ni un petit brun visiblement peureux qui a l'air d'un chihuahua devant un lion. Ni mes anciens coéquipiers. Voir des histoires sur lesquelles je domine Tetsuya sur tous les plans en étant très possessif ne pensant qu'au sexe me rend assez perplexe.

Parlant de mes anciens coéquipiers, l'une des premières pensées qui vous vient à l'esprit est qu'ils sont grands. Et que pour un capitaine, je suis petit comparé à eux.

Vous avez intérêt à baisser votre tête _très_ vite avant que je ne le fasse pour vous.

Après, vous pensez à nos couleurs de cheveux… spéciales et _naturelles_. Je vous interdis ne serait-ce que de penser que mes cheveux sont roses. Ils sont rouges, ne discutez pas sur ce point. Vous dites aussi que des fois je suis trop arrogant, que je joue trop à ''monsieur je-sais-tout'', hm ? Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas, car j'agis comme un vainqueur normal devrait le faire. Parce que je gagne toujours, j'ai toujours raison. Vous le saviez non ? Alors pourquoi laisser des commentaires si inutiles ?

En ce qui concerne mon autre moi… Oreshi, comme vous l'appelez. Mon ''vrai'' moi, respectueux, calme, discipliné, perdant.

Ma partie plus humaine.

Sachez que s'il ne m'avait pas laissé sa place, la Génération des Miracles ne serait pas devenue comme elle l'était. Je ne veux pas parler de son côté écrasant mentalement –pour les autres, et, après réflexion, pour notre équipe elle-même, mais pour son côté écrasant physiquement. N'avez-vous pas vu la force avec laquelle nous gagnions nos matchs ? Et pour Rakuzan, c'est totalement identique.

Pour faire court, je ne suis _pas_ fou.

De toute façon, j'ai bien vu que vous m'aimez. L'Akashi destructeur. Et ça doit être réciproque pour l'Autre, et je voudrais dire quelque chose pour lui : il n'est pas mignon.

Avant de finir, je voudrais éclaircir quelque chose sur la forme de mes yeux : ce ne sont pas des yeux de chats, j'irai bien entendu bientôt acheter ma propre paire de ciseau, si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Aussi, je voudrais vous donner un dernier avertissement : je ne serais jamais en bas, ou le ''uke'', que ce soit avec Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, Ryota, ou qui vous voulez. En fait, je n'ai tout simplement pas d'attirances sexuelles pour eux, ni pour personne.

Sincèrement,

L'Empereur _et_ le capitaine de Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuro


	6. Aux auteurs bizarres

Yooo~

Aujourd'hui on fait mon amourrrrr! Bien que je l'adore, c'est quand même mon préféré j'crois, il est difficile à cerner comme perso... On le voit tous différemment on dirait! J'espère ne pas l'avoir fait OOC...

Dooonc, merci encore à ceux qui laissent des reviews/favoris/follow ou qui ne font que lire, j'vous aime tous!

kara : j'ai la nette impression que tu as aimé le chapitre, humm... eh bien merci héhéhé mais c'est vrai, si je fais pas oreshi Akashi n'est pas complet! et pour les ciseaux n'y pense même pas, j'ai un gros bouclier autour de moi! D'ailleurs tu préfères oreshi ou bokushi toi? Tetsu et Makoto... Makotsu! Aww c'est chou. Je pense pas nécessairement que ça colle, mais disons que ça pourrait devenir... intéressant~

Guest : les yeux d'Akashi sont beauuux *-* J'aimerais tellement qu'une personne dans la vraie vie ait ses yeux, cette personne aurait comme les yeux les plus beaux du monde!

ZA WARUD0: Mercii! Un jour, un jour...

lys0212 : Je crois qu'on est deux à les aimer comme ça alors x) quand j'écoute des films d'action et que je dis que j'aime bien le méchant, on me regarde bizarrement... Mais j'aime pas tous les méchants non plus, juste ceux qui sont pas lourds et détestables! Aloors toi aussi je vois que tu aimes beaucoup Akashi x) le fameux ''je suis absolu''... j'aime aussi le ''parce que je gagne toujours, j'ai toujours raison''... Merci!

yuki-604 : Merci à toi pour cette review! Bah ouais, perplexe, c'est sûr, mais attendons de voir qu'il ait lu les lemons...

Rien d'autre à ajouter, alors enjoy!

* * *

Chers auteurs bizarres,

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous persévérez à écrire sur nous… c'est vrai, on ne vous connait pas, on ne vous a jamais vu… Comment est-ce que vous pouvez nous connaitre et en plus écrire bien nos caractères des fois alors ?

Hmm, c'est trop de questions, alors juste arrêtez.

J'ai une _grosse_ envie de vous écraser lorsque je lis (en fait, quelqu'un m'y a obligé…) des histoires sur lesquelles je suis un gros bébé qui ne pense qu'à manger, qui se fait prendre pour un idiot et qui est soumis à Aka-chin… Je ne suis pas un gros gamin à qui il manque une case des fois, juste un adolescent en pleine croissance qui apprend encore des choses…!

Ce n'est pas juste. Tous les autres ont un bon caractère sauf moi… Ils me traitent tous d'idiots et je ne dis rien, Aka-chin me donne des ordres que j'exécute sans rien y redire…

Personne ne peut me reprocher de manger. Si je réfléchis bien, ça reviendrait à me reprocher de vouloir reprendre des forces et de bien me nourrir. Oui, trois paquets de bonbons, quatres barres chocolatées, cinq hamburgers de chez Maji Burger et deux boîtes de bento par jour sont bons pour la santé… ou pour la mienne. Je fais quand même 2 mètres huit pour 99kg, ce n'est pas comme votre petit mètre soixante pour 50kg, ne l'oubliez pas… Je ne suis pas gros!

Et je me suis aussi longtemps demandé en quoi j'allais bien avec Muro-chin. Je partage ma nourriture avec lui et je suis toujours avec lui parce qu'il est mon ami et gentil avec moi, je ne vois pas quelle ''chimie'' vous voyez…

Il y a aussi Aka-chin… Vous savez que j'aime beaucoup Aka-chin, mais pas comme _ça_. Je ne sais pas quoi d'autre vous dire…

Mais ce n'est pas le pire, il y a aussi Mido-chin. J'ai déjà du mal à être en équipe avec lui, alors imaginez être tout court avec lui… je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire. Sauf s'il m'achète de la nourriture. On peut-être pourrait trouver un terrain d'entente. Mais je ne pense pas que Mido-chin acceptera et si je m'y ferais…

Je crois que vous aimez mes cheveux non ? Eh bien je suppose que vous devez êtes contents en sachant que je ne me les couperais pas. Le basket n'en vaut pas assez la peine de toute façon.

En parlant de basket, j'en ai marre de devoir le répéter: je n'aime pas ça! Alors arrêtez de dire que j'aime ce sport ''au plus profond de moi-même''

En fait, tout ça m'est égal, mais quelqu'un m'a aussi obligé à écrire cette lettre alors qu'en ce moment je pourrais être en train de dormir, ou traîner avec Muro-chin. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais pas trop non plus…

PS: je m'appelle Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra. Pas Musakakika, Murakasiba, Marusakibara, mais _Murasakibara_.

Murasakibara Atsushi.


	7. Aux auteurs qui le rendent pleurnichard

Heyy~

Je sais que cette fois ça a pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour que je sorte un chapitre, mais c'est juste parce que je voulais commencer à poster en fin de semaine. J'aime pas vraiment devoir poster durant la semaine...

Aujourd'hui, on fait le dernier perso qui manque de la GOM! Enfin, à part si vous considérez Kuroko comme en faisant parti.

Dooonc, merci à ceux laissant des reviews ou mettant en favoris/follow!

olukkalp : Merci!

Sirti : d'abord, merci d'avoir commenté tous les chapitres uhuh Et voilà quelqu'un qui aime le AkaMomo! Moi, je vois Akashi avec Nijimura (pourquoi y a pas beaucoup de fics sur euxxxx :(), avec Kuroko (même si il y a des fics qui... gâchent ce couple un peu), Murasakibara (trop mignons) ou le All x Akashi ce serait drôle x) mais j'ai du mal à le voir avec beaucoup de persos lui. Pour la prochaine personne, eh bien la voilà!

kara : Bien sûr qu'il va bien Mukkun~ Si il se coupe les cheveux, j'fais une crise. Rien ne vaut Mukkun qui se fait une ponytail! perso je suis sûre qu'il aime le basket, je suis sûre. Moi aussiii j'aime trop oreshi. Surtout avec la GOM et j'aimerais bien le voir avec Rakuzan. Ettt comment on peut oublier Mukkun voyons? Moi dès la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai accroché x) Puis faut se dire qu'Akashi a pas exactement les cheveux rouges... *se protège*

Deamon13 : Merci!

Dooonc, j'espère que vous allez une fois de plus appréciez ce chapitre, bonne lecture~

* * *

Chers auteurs qui me rendent comme un pleurnichard maltraité,

Après avoir lu la plupart de vos histoires sur moi, j'en suis venu à une conclusion : je suis connu mondialement. Héhé.

Bon, ça a été ma première pensée, mais ce qui est arrivé ensuite m'a bien fait déprimé. ''pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me rendent si pleurnichard, gamin, égoïste et… maltraité… ?'' c'est une très bonne question.

Pourquoi?! Pendant que je lisais ( _oui,_ je lis autre chose que des magazines de mode ou dans lesquels je pose si vous ne le saviez pas), j'avais l'impression qu'à toutes les histoires, il était écrit ''Pleurnicha-t-il'' ''Le blond bouda'' ''Ses larmes de crocodile'' ''Il pleurait, mais pour de vrai cette fois'' ''Cet imbécile de Kise'' et j'en passe.

Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Et je ne colle _pas_ toujours Kurokocchi et je ne pleure pas quand il refuse de me faire des câlins. Je n'aurais _certainement_ pas le cœur brisé si Aominecchi me disait qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Et je ne pense pas non plus que Kasamatsu-senpai me frappe parce qu'il cache ses sentiments envers moi et parce qu'il est un tsundere. Enfin, pour la partie tsundere, je ne suis pas totalement contre cet avis que vous avez. Parlant de tsundere, je suis sûr que je m'en sortirai assez bien si Midorimacchi me disait d'aller mourir (snif, snif) et me disait lui aussi qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

Puis un jour je battrais Aominecchi, ne vous en faîtes pas! Mes efforts finiront bien par compenser. Et je gagnerais l'amour (façon de parler, j' _insiste_ ) de touuus mes amis!

D'ailleurs vous êtes assez contradictoires… vous dites que je sors avec pleiiins de filles mais après vous me mettez avec des hommes. Faut se décider là. Et je ne suis pas sorti avec _tant_ de filles que ça… et je peux vous assurer que la fille que l'autre enragé en valait tout sauf la peine. Je dirais quand même que je préfère être avec des filles.

Et juste comme ça, mes parents ne me maltraitent pas…

Puis j'aime beauuucoup mon équipe. On va dire que je préfère le nom ''Kise de Kaijo'' que ''Kise de la génération des miracles'', je l'ai déjà dit une fois. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que mon ancienne équipe se reforme. Ce serait nul. Pour nous et pour les autres équipes. Mais surtout pour les autres équipes. Héhé.

Et SURTOUT, je préfère être seme. Oui, j'ai lu des lemons. Oui, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Très bizarre. Il y en a des chauds (je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi flexible) mais juste, me mêlez pas à ça... mais si je suis obligé de vous donner mon avis, je dirais que je préfère être en haut et que le SM, c'est pas vraiment pour moi. C'est pas parce que je suis un _''blond pleurnichard imbécile et mannequin en plus''_ que j'devrais être en bas, c'est insultant! … vous ne le voyez pas, mais je viens de rouler des yeux là et de passer ma main sur mon visage d'un air lassé là.

Venant de l'as de Kaijo et d'un joueur à la copie parfaite (Perfect Copy…! vous avez compris le jeu de mot?),

Kise Ryota (smile)


	8. Aux auteurs qui font compenser

Hey~

Je suis désoléeee! Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu bug pour ce chapitre et j'm'y suis pris un peu tardivement pour l'écrire alors forcément ça a pas vraiment aidé dans son avancée...

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire puisqu'il a mis plus de temps que d'habitude à sortir et bien que j'adooooore ce perso (plutôt facile à reconnaître cette fois), j'sais pas vraiment si je l'ai fait IC. D'ailleurs, merci à Trefle pour son aide!

Merci également aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou qui ont mis en favoris/follow!

kara : en fait au début j'étais optimiste pour le rythme de parution mais breeeff. J'aime aussi beauuucoup Kise. Pour Kuroko, oui je le considère comme faisant parti de la GOM mais pas totalement. C'est bizarre... moi j'aime pas les histoires quand il est maltraité, c'est triste, Kise est trop joyeux et cute pour mériter ca :( Ouii, j'y ai penser pour Haizaki, mais je sais plus pourquoi, j'ai enlevé le bout avec cette partie... Mukkun la prem fois que je l'ai vu je crois que c'etait dans l'opening, avec ses cheveux dans le vent style l'Oreal, sa super belle face et son genre d'aura violette autour de lui. A ce moment la j'ai su que je l'aimais. Pareil pour Sei. Ohh mais j'avais oublié Oreshi, c'est bien que tu me rappelles de faire son chapitre. SEI N'A PAS LES CHEVEUX ROUGES, NI ROSE. C'est magenta. Tu me diras que c'est une sorte de rose, mais nooon. D'façon y a déjà Kagamiii avec le rouge alors... Merci de me défendre auprès de Sei. D'ailleurs la lettre de Kuroko elle doit être quelque part sur mon bureau, je l'ai surement pas encore vue, elle doit être une lettre-fantôme, comme lui ! (ceci est une blague) Et pis je n'imagine juste pas Aomine avec Kise. Bromance, oui, 230948394 fois oui, mais amour, j'suis pas capable :(

Enjoy~

* * *

Chers auteurs de fanfiction qui me voient comme quelqu'un d'immature mais de drôle alors ça compense,

Je comprends que vous aimez bien mon ''couple'' avec Shin-chan, mais bon, va falloir se calmer là hein. Parce qu'en fait je ne crois pas que je suis _''fou d'amour de lui''_ ou que je lui cache mon soi-disant amour depuis qu'on se connait.

Je crois que les seuls deux points positifs dans vos fics comme ça c'est qu'on soit ensemble (ensemble, pas en couple) et que ça l'énerve. Mais surtout que ça l'énerve, haha! (je tiens à dire d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas mon seul but dans la vie, d'énerver Shin-chan...)

Il est vrai que j'aime bien me foutre de sa tronche et vous le retranscrivez bien dans vos fics, merci! Sauf que j'aimerais bien me faire moins insulter d'idiot immature, bon, je suis habitué, sauf qu'à chaque histoire que je lisais il y avait au moins trois personnages (ou Shin-chan) différents qui me traitaient d'imbécile.

Oh, merci de dire que j'ai un beau sourire. Et que je suis mignon. Et drôle. C'est pas souvent que je reçois des compliments. D'ailleurs, parlant de compliments, j'ai remarqué que j'avais une très bonne logique dans vos histoires. D'ailleurs dans l'une d'en elles j'ai vu qu'il y avait une certaine alchimie entre Midorima et Kagami (... j'pourrais biiiiien les énerver avec ça) et j'en ai parlé à Kuroko pour faire un plan pour eux donc puisque j'avais une certaine affection pour lui (...), j'en ai profité pour me rapprocher de Kuroko. C'est bien pensé de ma copie non?

J'ai été surpris qu'on ne mette presque qu'avec Shin-chan. On est pas proche comme _ça_. Même s'il me fait confiance. Et que je l'ai aidé à jouer en équipe. Héhé. Sans oublier qu'on est juste meilleurs amis. Oui, il ne veut pas l'avouer mais moi, je le sais!

J'ai déjà lu quelques histoires me mettant avec le type de première aux yeux d'aigle de Seirin et Kuroko. Haha. Si j'avais à choisir entre ces deux-là et Midorima, je choisirai certainement Midorima. Ou personne. J'ai rien contre eux hein! Ils sont sympas à Seirin!

D'ailleurs merci de dire que je chante bien. Juste si vous pouviez arrêter de me rappeler la fois où Kagami et sa coach m'ont vu lors du camp…

Et pis je ne suis pas si immature que ça. Je m'amuse, nuance! Quoi, vous voulez qu'à la place d'être Takao le joyeux je sois Takao le triste? Vous préférerez peut-être que je pleure (parce que Shin-chan aurait refusé mon amour pour lui~) ? … Voilà, noooon! Vous aimez mieux quand je souris, quand je ris et quand j'embête les gens, héhé.

Arrêtez de m'appeler ''Le plus petit''. Je ne suis _pas_ petit. Je fais 1m76, ce qui est totalement dans la moyenne. Le problème c'est que vous me comparez à Shin-chan. Shin-chan, c'est un autre niveau, c'est une asperge, on peut rien y faire. Il fait 1m95, presque deux mètres!

Une dernière chose: contrairement à certaines de vos histoires, après mon match du collège contre la Génération des Miracles, je n'ai pas eu le goût d'arrêter définitivement le basket, la preuve j'y joue et je n'ai certainement pas eu des envies de… suicide. Oui, suicide. Quand j'ai lu cette partie d'une fic, j'ai été… surpris.

Je suppose que j'ai fait le tour… (ne prenez pas en compte le fait que je parle surtout de Shin-chan, en même temps, vous voulez que je parle de quoi d'autre, il y a juste ça)

Bye bye~

Takao Kazunari au Hawk Eye (ça sonne mieux que ''oeil de faucon''…)


	9. Aux auteurs insolents

Helloo~

On a dépassé les 100 reviews et les 6000 vues avec 8 chapitres qui ne font même pas mille mots! J'vous aime tous tellementtt! Ceux qui mettent en favoris, qui follow, qui laissent des reviews et ceux qui ne font que lire! Vous y contribuez tous, merciii!

Alors aujourd'hui, neuvième chapitre et on n'est plus avec la GOM! Quoiqu'il en manque deux... Kuroko et oreshi... je vous jure qu'ils sortiront, surtout Kuroko, le nombre de personnes qui me le demandent, j'crois que j'suis obligée hein x)

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, enjoy!

* * *

Chers auteurs de fanfictions insolents~,

Alors c'est comme ça que vous me voyez, hm. Apparemment, je suis mêlé à des affaires de drogues ou de marché noir, je ressemble à un certain inconnu dénommé Gin, je viole des gens et mon sourire est effrayant.

Vous n'avez pas une très belle image de moi, je me demande pourquoi~

Pourtant, nous ne nous sommes pas vu beaucoup de fois… Alors vous m'avez jugé rien qu'avec mon joli sourire, mes yeux que je laisse toujours fermés à part en situation critique et, bien sûr, la _charmante_ description que mon cher kohai a fait de moi ? Ceci est une preuve que vous ne jugez qu'au premier regard ou que vous êtes facilement influençable, non? Après tout, vous ne me connaissez pas pour de vrai, peut-être que ce que je montre à la vue de tous n'est qu'un masque, hm. Puis vous avez fait confiance à Hanamiya quand il parlait de moi, mais vous dites vous-même que ce type n'est pas un homme de confiance, pourtant, vous avez cru à ce qu'il a dit.

Bon, je dois avouer qu'être le méchant dans votre tête ne me déplait pas totalement. Sauf qu'à la trentième histoire où vous ne me voyez qu'en tant que violeur-dealer-délinquant-mafioso devient lassant. Un peu d'originalité voyons! Par exemple, vous pouvez me mettre le rôle en tant que gentil pour une fois. Ça non plus ça ne me déplairait pas, vous savez?

De toute façon, je peux vous assurer que je ne sombrerais pas comme vous me le faites faire dans vos fictions. J'ai bien l'air d'un idiot dans les vôtres, franchement, quelqu'un comme moi, _foncièrement gentil et intelligent_ , tombé dans ces genres d'affaires? Je ne crois études sont l'une de mes priorités et je ne suivrais certainement pas le même chemin de mes alter-ego. J'ai beaucoup de chance que ce ne soit que de la fiction, comme en dit le nom.

Certains ne m'aiment pas pour mon soi-disant sadisme et ma méchanceté. Mais vous avez vu d'où que j'étais sadique et méchant? Hm, les rumeurs, vous dites? Mais il ne faut pas croire à ça… c'est une déformation de la réalité, je crois que vous le savez tous très bien… Pourtant vous y croyez quand même. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que j'ai déjà montré un aspect sadique chez moi. Méchant, je ne dis pas, enfin, pas tant que ça.

Mon sourire vous met mal à l'aise? Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'amusait pas, haha. Je ne fais pas exprès, c'est naturel, promis~

Ensuite vient mon petit kohai. Je l'aime bien, vous savez. Il m'énerve, mais je n'ai rien contre lui. Sauf que je ne l'aime pas comme vous le voudrez et il ne m'a jamais rien fait alors pourquoi je le violerais? Ou je l'intimiderais? J'ai bien été saisi quand j'ai lu ces parties.

Il y a aussi Momoi Satsuki. Je l'aime bien aussi, cette petite. Elle s'inquiète un peu trop pour Aomine et l'équipe, mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas, quand je partirais, je saurais que l'équipe sera entre de bonnes mains avec elle et ce cher Wakamatsu. Elle est bien mignonne, mais haha, il ne faut pas exagérer avec vos histoires de pairing, voyons…

Je pourrais bien expliquer en détail pourquoi vos idées sont absurdes, mais voyez-vous, je n'ai pas autant de temps à perdre que ça. Je crois que vous savez déjà de toute façon que vos histoires ne m'ont pas vraiment… plu~

Sincèrement,

Le capitaine de Too, Imayoshi Shoichi


	10. Aux auteurs imaginatifs

Hellooo~

Alors d'abord je suis vraiment désolée pour toute l'attente :( le temps passe si vite... Pour essayer de me faire pardonner j'ai décidé de vous faire un certain personnage héhé... J'en dis pas plus mais j'aurai aimé, devinez! :D

Merci à _tous_ ceux qui continuent de commenter, de lire, follower, favoriser!

J'espère que vous allez encore aimer cette lettre, enjoyy~

* * *

Chers auteurs plutôt imaginatifs,

Oh, cette lettre qui vient soudainement d'apparaître sur votre bureau vous a fait peur ? Franchement, je ne suis pas sur d'être désolé. En plus qu'apparemment, elle s'est perdue quelque part, je dois bien me venger vu tout ce que vous me faîtes faire dans vos histoires.

On ne dirait pas mais en ce moment je suis un peu en colère. Certains de mes ''alter-ego'' ne me reflètent tellement pas que j'ai l'impression d'être face à un inconnu qui a mon visage. Mais franchement, adepte de SM, pleure pour un rien, demande toujours de l'aide, un incapable, insensible ? Non. Et mes parents m'aiment et ne me maltraitent _pas_.

Mais il y en a quand même où je me reconnais, ce qui me fait redonner une petite foi envers vos histoires. Merci aux auteurs qui me font ''in character''.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi, quand ce n'est pas Kise-kun, la victime ? Ai-je vraiment l'air de ça ? d'une personne faible et sans confiance en elle ? Vous me décevez beaucoup si vous croyez que je suis comme ça, vous qui vous ventez de m'avoir cerné en tant que personnage…

D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression d'être un jouet. Vous me mettez en couple avec n'importe qu'elle personne et vous me faites coucher avec tout le monde. Mes anciens coéquipiers de Teiko, mes coéquipiers actuels de Seirin, Ogiwara-kun, des joueurs de Kaijo, Yosen, Touou, Rakuzan, Shutoku, des gens que je ne connais même pas et le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui est toujours en dessous. Je comprends que tout le monde (si nous avions le choix bien sûr…) voudrait être au dessus et qu'à force il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour tout le monde mais… Je n'aime pas me plaindre, vous devriez le savoir, mais… Je suis toujours en dessous. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pour une fois ne pourrais-je pas être seme, comme vous l'appelez ?

… ne me répondez pas parce que j'ai l'air fragile, sensible, que je suis petit et doux sinon je vous fais une Ignite Pass dans le ventre.

Que ce soit bien clair. Je ne suis pas en amour avec Akashi-kun. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Aomine-kun. Je n'ai jamais le béguin pour Kagami-kun. Murasakibara-kun ne m'a jamais fait de demandes explicites avec de la nourriture. Je n'ai jamais embrassé Kise. Midorima-kun ne m'a jamais demandé de m'habiller d'une certaine façon car son objet du jour était bleu et habillé en tant qu'infirmière. Et je n'ai _certainement_ jamais eu du sexe avec la Génération des Miracles au complet en même temps.

De plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne voyez que le mauvais côté d'Akashi dans vos histoires la plupart du temps. Cela doit être vexant pour lui car tout ce que vous retenez de lui est principalement sa période sombre et absolue. Mais ça l'est tout autant pour moi quand dans ces textes, il faut absolument que je sois en couple avec lui ou que je l'aime et que je sois réduit en misérable soumis et dépendant. Ceci me laisse très perplexe.

J'ai cru voir dans certaines de vos fictions que je ne laissais personne indifférent. Franchement, ça aurait pu être flatteur si on ne me demandait pas de me déshabiller, essayait de m'embrasser, me faisait des commentaires ou me fixait intensément à tout bout de champ. D'autant plus que certaines personnes se croient tout permis sur moi. Je parle bien sûr de vous, chers auteurs. Et d'autres personnes que je connais, avouons-le.

Non, je ne peux toujours pas croire le nombre d'histoires dans lesquelles j'ai des relations sexuelles. En étant uke et soumis bien sûr. J'en ai bien lu une sur laquelle j'ai failli être seme mais apparemment je n'ai pas été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout car j'ai trouvé ça étrange. Vraiment ?

À chaque fois que je lis vos histoires, mes yeux sont justement comme vos descriptions de moi ''Ses yeux céruléens ne montraient aucune émotion particulière. Son visage restait impassible mais on pouvait bien voir qu'il était blasé au possible.'' Pour être franc, c'est devenu si cliché, et je dois avouer que je suis blasé présentement.

J'ai été un peu surpris de voir que vous me casez le plus souvent (entendez par là toujours) avec mes coéquipiers (Teiko ou Seirin) qu'avec Momoi-san. Je veux dire, elle exprime totalement et visiblement sont amour pour moi (d'ailleurs je ne m'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte...) alors la logique serait que je sois avec elle... Enfin, pas que je veuille vraiment. Parlant de ça, ce serait grandement apprécié que vous mettez en valeur le _basket,_ pas nos ''relations''. C'est principalement à cause de ce sport que vous avez décidé de suivre notre histoire, à moi et mes camarades, par je ne sais quel moyen, non?

Avec la patience et l'espoir que vous allez au moins un peu arrêter d'écrire sur moi,

Kuroko Tetsuya, l'ombre de Seirin


	11. À tous les auteurs

...

... BONJOUR!

Je suis de retour héhé. Désoléééée d'être en retard de plusieurs mois, vraiment! En plus je n'ai même pas d'excuses valables :( merci d'avoir continué à laisser des reviews et ajouter en favoris/follow, vous êtes les meilleurs, vraiment!

Ça fait quand même longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur Kuroko no basket et que je n'ai pas écouté l'anime (j'attends le film hehehe) alors j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la main et que cette lettre (j'sais plus si elle était attendue... humm) vous plaira au tant que les autres!

Bonnn, j'ai pas vraiment pu répondre à vos reviews mais PROMIS, cette fois, j'répondrais à tout!

Enjoyyy~

* * *

Chers auteurs, qui que vous soyez,

Je vous écris à vous, les auteurs qui se trouvent visiblement très drôle à me caser avec Kise.

Kise, _Kise Ryota_. J'suis trop vieux pour ses conneries, même si je ne suis qu'en Terminale. Y a quand même deux ans de différence, deux ans d'expérience de plus...! Vous ne me voyez pas le taper à chaque minute ?! Chaque minute, oui, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche pour _parler_ , j'insiste (pas pour ce que vous croyez… ! ce que vous écrivez en tout cas), c'est pour dire des choses débiles. Et ça m'insupporte. Et vous, vous croyez sincèrement que je pourrais le supporter en tant que petit-ami si je ne le supporte même pas en tant qu'AMI ?

Enfin, coéquipier, je veux dire. Pas ami. _Coéquipier_. Ce qui est tolérable est le fait que vous montrez bien que ce dernier m'énerve. Même un peu trop d'ailleurs, hum…

Bref. En parlant de taper, allez, je ne suis pas aussi… tyrannique, violent que ça. C'est vous qui exagérez, pas moi ! ... mais en même temps, faut m'comprendre. J'suis vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre entouré d'imbéciles qui me cassent les oreilles. Normal que je finisse par… légèrement m'énerver.

Puis de toute façon, le combo coup-de pied-au-cul/pains-sur-la-tête, ça marche à tous les coups.

 _Tous les coups._

Merde, faut vraiment que moi et mon équipe arrêtons de s'entraîner et d'échanger avec Seirin, leur meneur commence à déteindre sur moi.

Cordialement, car oui, je suis peut-être un peu violent mais poli,

Kasamatsu Yukio, capitaine de Kaijo

PS: je ne suis _pas_ jaloux lorsque Kise ramène ses groupies, on ne peut juste pas s'entraîner quand elles sont là et qu'il signe des autographes!

PPS: mes sourcils sont très bien comme ils sont.


End file.
